The Sun and the Moon
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: The Sun and the Moon both powerful Empires, and with deep hatred towards each other. Rein the second princess of the Sun has a secret relationship with the second Prince of the Moon; Shade. Only Fine knows and she is tired of Rein begin paranoid every second. She is never meant to go to the Moon kingdom, but if that is what it takes to put and ends to this. She will do it. SxF.
1. Chapter 1

Fine P.o.v

"This is so annoying, why couldn't he have been a sun guard or something! I swear mom is so going to flip; calm down Rein, is fine, you can always run away to the deeps of the underworld! Yeah in the underworld once she has kill you for betraying your country!" Rein said walking back and forth.

Her long blue silky hair was put in a high pony tail, her emerald eyes full of worries and insecurities. Rein is just so beautiful is not fair sometimes, 5'4 ft. Petite body and the face of an angel, her full lips always glossy. She wore a dark blue strapless long dress with a split end, showing her legs. On top of her head she wore a small sapphire-diamond tiara that shine like none other. My sister was always extravagant, diamond tear drop necklace and long diamond earrings completed her look. Lets not forget her royal blue pumps with an ankle straps cover with diamonds and sapphires. She look like a goddess, but the Moon prince destroy her confidence with just one look.

Oh how I hated that Shade. My sister turn into a maniac having panic attacks every now and then, just as she stared that "secret' relationship with the prince.

"Rein, don't worried no one notice the 'moment' you two share during the ballroom dance." I said trying to reassure her. She gave a big sigh and look at me with teary eyes.

"Oh Fine, I know your trying to put me at ease. I appreciate that I really do, but the peace treaty between the Moon and the Sun Kingdom is nothing but hypocrisy. Both sides are looking for any excuse to start another hundred year war, that's what politics is, false promises given to the people in order to obtain power." She turn her back at me as she finish speaking. "Please let me have a moment alone, I will really appreciate that Fine."

I knew it was my time to go when she became like this." I will see ya later then Rein." With those last words I got out of my sister chambers. I don't know what was worse the fact that my sister is in love with the 'enemy' or that she is crying alone in the chambers because of love.

"Life doesn't get easier for Rein I see," I look up at Ania (AA-n-yy-aa) amber eyes," come on Fine, I heard they have apple pie."

Ania is a beautiful lady, she is the oldest of all of us by two years. She and Rein get along quite well, since she is dating Shade brother and all. The only difference is that she belong to the Moon court. Because of this she doesn't have to hide her feelings unlike Rein. Ania stood about 5'6 f.t , she has a long voluminous dark-brown hair with blonde ombre highlights and amber eyes. She always wore a golden colored bead embellished hairband with her hair loose, and wore preppy clothes. I was surprise to only find her wearing a red tartan pleated mini skirt with a long sleeve white shirt mix with a black bow tie and black high heels with black lace.

"I know I look horrible, but remember Moon school start at 'night' time. I had to change fast." She says with a wink.

Grabbing my hand she drag me to the kitchen.

The counter was full with all kinds of pastries ans sweets, my mouth began to water.

"So how has Rein been?" She began to ask her words full of worried.

I grab an apple cover in syrup and took a bite. I look at Ania after I shove it down my throat and began to speak.

"You know she had a moment with Shade and she fears that someone saw it." I answer honestly looking at the floor.

Ania pull my chin up and my gaze meet hers. "Your the future Queen of the Sun, and I of the Moon; I want you to come to the Moon for a month. You have never meet Shade right? Only from afar, and well that's about to change, the sole purpose of this trip is for the two future Queens to socialize and discuss politics. Of course we won't be doing that, but that is what will appear to the public, the perfect way to get the public attention from Rein and directed toward you."

"Why would I do that?" I question her motives.

"It wouldn't be weird if the sister of the future Queen went to the Moon to visit her sister she hasn't seen for a month or a week. Now isn't that just a good plan, no focus on Rein and she get to meet her Prince without worries." Ania said.

Mom and dad will go on a trip to Earth this friday, once they leave I will assume power. The court will have to approve first, but it will be easy to control them than the Queen and King.

"Alright, I will visit the Moon this weekend tell the court." I nod at her.

"I knew you will agree with my plan and took the liberty of telling them beforehand, now try to convince the Sun court is your thing." With that Ania grab a bunch of grapes and teleport from the kitchen, probably to her Moon classes.

 **Friday, February VI, XXXV.**

Finally the Queen, and the King have left. I told Rein about my plan and as first she was a bit reluctant, though even with worries she agree with it. Now I know the court wouldn't let me go alone, so I ask Pumo to go along with me. Like Rein he was unsure but he still agree to help me. I took a big breath and open the big doors of the court.

"Is been an hour since we got your request. Future Queen what makes you think we would let you got to that planet." Hake the member of the court spoke with astonishment.

"For this reason Lord Hake. The Sun and The Moon have sign a peace treaty to end their 100 year war, yet none rulers from the other side has been see since by the public discussing politics or just plain interacting. People are worried and are doubting our word dear Court, they think the treaty is base on false promises of peace. That both the Sun and the Moon are looking for excuses to create another war far greater than ever before. This is only one of the rumors pretty sure you have heard plenty more though Lord Hake. As you know we can't continue to be a powerful Empire if our people don't trust the words of their leader, we can't reign if we have commotions inside the heart of the Star now can we? My visit to the Moon will stop this rumors and start ones of the Sun putting an effort to maintain peace and have a stable relationship with the Moon Empire."

"We can't let you go alone-"

"I have ask Baron Pumo, the son of the Sun greatest Guard to accompany me on this mission my sire."

"We can't make you suddenly come though-"

" Excuse my interruptions, but I meet the future Queen at the ball and she is expecting me, the Moon court also knows".

"When will you depart?" Ask Lord Hake.

 **Two hours later.**

I wave goodbye to Rein as I got into the space shuttle. Pumo was by my side and gave me a reassuring nod as I got into my seat.

"Please adjust your seat belts, departing to the moon in 20 seconds count down." I heard the robotic voice as soon as the space shuttle door closes.

God Fine, calm down what can possibly happen to you in one month at the Moon?


	2. Chapter 2

Shade P.o.V

 **Friday V, XXXV.**

"Duke you better control your fiance! She is up to her schemes again!" I yell at my brother through the piles of books in his office desk.

'What did Ania do this time Shade?" He ask aggravated as he massages his temples.

"I did nothing my dear, your brother just over reacted that's all. You know how youngsters are-"

"I'm older than you!" I yell at her.

Duke got out of his desk, finally I could see his physic that was cover by the mountains of paper work. My brother was rather tall around 6'4 f.t; he look like a copy of dad. He has a long wavy hair, which he always styles in a low twist-in bun. Duke has the most dark blue sapphire eyes I have ever seen; and has a light olive skin tone. He sport a clean shaven beard. Duke must have been attending his Kingly duties since he wore a fancy white fit shirt and a fit single breasted suit.

"Shade explain." He says while giving Ania a death glare.

"I have this relationship with the Sun princess, Ania here thought I was serious with the girl, and manage to convince her sister to come here in order to make my girlfriend follow after." I explain, and my brother eyes widen.

"Shade our relationship with the Sun hasn't been nothing but war, your messing with fire dear brother." He says frustrated.

"I know, but I thought if I can get a sun sister to fall for me-"

"I don't want to hear it, you were begin immature and you are going to fix it! Ania you shouldn't have intrude into Shade love life at all, I'm busy here leave. I will talk to you later at our chambers.

Ania eyes water, and Duke eyes soften.

I saw as Duke pull Ania towards him by her waist, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I knew it was my time to leave.

After all how hard can another Sun princess really be?

 **Duke P.o.v**

" Ania, why must you do this every time my love?" I ask her holding her tight around my arms, taking her scene I gave a big sigh.

" You know about the prophecy Duke, Fine is the girl who will finally unite the Moon and the Sun. I'm just trying to do the right thing, while begin a nice rule at the same time. You should be more mad at Shade he could have stared a war, and mending with people feeling is not fine at all." She whispers and snuggle close to me.

I ruffled her hair, watching her cringe knowing already what I was going to say. She wore a long formal v-neck white dress with laces around the long sleeves. She pretty much gave her plan away.

"Fine is coming today isn't she? Oh Ania, you are jeopardizing so many lives for just a prophecy.-"

"Duke please trust me, the prophecy is real. Do you doubt the blood that runs through my veins?" She cut me off.

Of course she would say something like that. She was always proud of her descendant, who wouldn't be if you knew you have the blood of a goddess running through your veins. She takes my hand and brought's it up to her lips giving a light kiss.

" I'm a descendant of Selena the Goddess who bless the moon people with eternal life. My life involves prophecy, and riddles, trust me. Duke you know before I was your girlfriend, fiance, before I was yours. I was the oracle of the Moon, I know what am doing here, please I just ask of you to trust me." She plead with me her eyes getting teary.

"Ania, am King, the moon people lives, they are in my hands. I will choose to trust your judgement, but you have to promise me that what ever happens you will take responsibility for the outcome." Ania froze as she look at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

If Fine, and Shade where to unite the Moon and Sun, life will go as if nothing ever happen. But if the feelings of Fine and Shade where to cause chaos and yet another war, Ania life will be taken. I was talking to her as the King I'm suppose to be, and not as her fiance.

She blinks and nods, taking my cheeks she pulls my face towards hers. Our lips smash together in a heated passion. I hold her tight, never wanting this moment to end. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks, and kiss Ania with more fury. I prayed that the prophecy was true, or I will have to lose the only person I have ever love in my entire life.

 **Fine P.o.v**

"Fine, I think we have arrive, Pumo." Pumo said while closing the book he was reading through out the whole ride.

He seem fine, while I on the other hand, was tightly gripping the hand of my seat. My lips where rosy red from me biting them, and my hair was messy. I look like a total nut case. Quickly getting up, I roll my hair in a low bun and readjust my golden tiara. It was a gold, emerald and ruby leaf laurel tiara that the court has force me to wear to show my "status'. I also had to wear the dress I detested the most in this world. It was a long elegant sleeveless, red lace mermaid dress with a high waist cut. The demon dress clung tight around my body. The red high heals with golden ankle straps where torturing my soul. The 24 ct pure gold hollowed leaf long dangle earrings and the emerald and ruby golden choker where getting heavy.

"They are going to call you fire flame, with all the red you are wearing." Pumo tease me, and I exploded. Graving a book from the shelf I throw it at his face, and walk out of the shuttle.

In front of me stood Ania in a beautiful white lace dress, and what I can guess Duke, the King with a fit single breasted suit. He and Ania look so beautiful together. The person that stand out the most was Shade, wearing a black velvet pinstripe double breasted suit. His silky hair was style in semi-bun, but a strand of long frontal hair out giving him that in a "devil may care' kind of style. He has a faded full beard; it went alone well with his full cheek and narrow jawline of a god. His face was so brilliant it hurt to see, so my eyes trace down his body; that didn't help. How in the world is he is so muscular? I look at his brother and notice the similarities between this two handsome men.

Pumo came out of the shuttle and stood behind me. I was smiling at Ania and wave my hand while internally screaming inside, when I saw them move towards my direction.

"Pumo, I think am going to hell." I whisper and he chuckle.

With as much elegant posture I could muster I when down the stairs only to have Pumo step on my dress. I Closed my eyes waiting for the impact it , but it never came. I felt that my hand was holding into something I couldn't quite describe, so I pull on it, I heard a grunt and immediately open my eyes. Sweet Apollo! I had grab into Shade beard!

" I teleported and try to grab you, but I guess my beard beat me to it." He chuckles and grin at me. From the corner of my eyes I could see Ania holding her stomach crunching down trying to hold a laugh. Duke was looking the opposite way from me and Shade snickering slightly.

I quickly let go of Shade beard, and took my right heel off. Turning around I throw it at Pumo face, the impact throwing Pumo to the floor.

I took a big breath and face Shade.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Prince Shade." I said bowing down.

I could already tell, this month on the Moon was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rein P.O.V**

 **Monday, VII, XXXV.**

He was underneath me, shivering from pleasure, intoxicated by me. Bright, Prince of the Earth, my most price lover. He was still inside of me, I could feel his member throbbing. I was there, just there on top, panting and out of breath. He has been using my body for a while, like right now we had just finish four rounds of hot steamy sex. I thought we were done but he has other plans. With a quick thrust Bright brought me back to live, it felt like I was in heaven. His thick and long member was penetrating my tight cunt slow at first; the bitch was trying to tease me. He like it when I beg.

"Fine, she is in the Moon Kingdom right? He said softly with both hand staring to my massage my soft breast. I look at him and stared to thrust up and down his shaft, my body sweaty from the previous encounters. "Y-y-yes m-my L-L-ORD!" I reply to his question moaning at the end, Bright had stared to move along with me, he was so deep inside, I swear every thrust he did his cock kept hitting my womb. He brought his tongue and lick the tip of my nipples making me shiver.

"Good girl, you should be rewarded." I smile shyly he was about to fuck me all over again, and I'm going to love it.

 **Shade P.O.V**

Is been two days, just two day since she has come into my life. Fine, I don't know what is was or how it stared, but I blame Ania. Fine is truly beautiful, was the first thought that pass my mind when I first saw her. I have seen the princess from afar, but never so up close. Oh Shade get a hold of yourself, she is a brat who doesn't have any manners! Seriously she fell on not even a second of meeting her and grab your beard to hold on! I was up with it, my mind and heart where going crazy, could it be possible that a men can fall in love so fast? No it wasn't love, it's lust.

Her red hair, she had let it down one time I remember perfectly. It wasn't as long as Rein, but it seem so smooth and silky. It made me wish I could run my fingers through it. Her ruby eyes seem to shine up every time she spoke, specially when it was a topic of her passion or when she is laughing that was my favorite part of her. Her eyes would squint up to the point she couldn't see; yet that didn't stop smiling. When I shook hands with her, I notice how small she was compare to me, so cute and tempting. Fine is just a flame of fire, sparking so many sins withing me. Her persona, her body I want to have them all, I want to make her mine!

"Hey Shade there you are!" Fine says smiling down at me." I been looking all over for you, Duke is worried you know? What cause you to leave in the middle of dinner? I got worried you know?" She bombarded me with question. I stood quite and she sat down next to me, picking a book from the pile next to me I tense as her skin brush against my hand. There she is next to me, we are alone in the royal library.

"May the creator have mercy on the Sun poor soul." This got me out of my trance, it was out of no where but her eyes. Oh her eyes gaze straight to me, she pointed at the book not tearing our gaze. " That's a really sad story, I didn't know you where interested on tragedy Shade." I look down on my hands, The Fire of Hell and Heaven; the name of the book I had open, but never read. "Do you like this book Fine?" I ask her, now with red cheeks she avoided my gaze and fix her stare at the ground. I probably caught her by surprise, she never expected me to acknowledge her since the meeting.

" I-I do, the God of Wisdom and Strategy desire so much the noble goddess of The Sun, that he found a priest and force her into making an elixir of mortality to separate the sun from her lover. The Sun sister, the Moon saw right through his plan, but she didn't stop him, she loved him more than anything. She sneak inside the witch house and pour the liquid of mortality down her sister throat. Poor sun goddess her own sister betrayed her, but what's worse is mortals can't look at Gods. So when the Suns stared down at her sister, The Creator before she would burn to death cast her out of the Heavenly Palace, to the isolated flame-less start called now the Lucky Start. The god Of Wisdom knowing the love of his life was turn into mortal, turn crazy, he stared War and Chaos among the gods. He and as punishment was send to earth by the Creator. The Moon cried upon hearing this and her tears turn the Earth hot crust into oceans, and made it possible for her lover to be able to live. One day the Moon couldn't handle the wight of her decision and confess to the Creator. The Deity felt crossed yet again so he capture her on the Moon closets to the earth, forever to see her crush but never to touch him. The deity sat there on his throne, now there was doubt and sorrow in the eyes of his gods. That's where we came to be Shade. The gods that follow the Sun, turn mortal by the grand priest and went to the Lucky Start, and so happen to the Moon and Wisdom." She spoke, her soft voice low and smooth.

Looking at me she blush yet again." I talked to much, I'm sorry Shade." She said.

I shook my head and smile at her. "Not at all, the story is just confusing to me honestly. Just who was the lover of the sun?" I ask her with sincerity.

"No one really know, this book was deliver from our pages, and funny the pages containing all of the Sun lover where stolen a few millennium back. Well the people who where with the Sun were all mortal, the people of the earth turn mortal as well, some say the God Wisdom was the culprit, others say it was the Creator way of punishing them for leaving. The moon people however where immortal, feeding off the Moon immortality; since they chose to leave the creator. The fact though was that without the sun potent light the Moon grow weak, so it left them to just have a long prolong life than all of the other planets." She explains briefly.

"Is this why our planet, our country have fought?" We both ask each other at the same time. We look at each other in surprise and then shared a soft laugh.

She look so beautiful there next to me,and there on the floor in the corner of the library. I realize, she had to be meant for me.

 **Fine P.O.V**

I never expected Shade to be this beautiful, this captivating so alluring. It was wrong, and I tried to control myself too many times, that I have lost count. Its only been two days, but there was just something about him that made my blood boil up for his touch. Today he had run out in the middle of breakfast leaving me and Duke worried. Ania told me to look for Shade and ask whats wrong while pulling Duke arm she left the room excusing herself saying she was feeling ill.

I looked in the stables, the music rooms, basically all over the palace. Well technically the only places I knew since my stayed. I saw a door open and look around, I haven't check that room. Entering I saw Shade, and my heart skip a beat, my cit stared to throb. There he was in the corner of the library, just there with piles and pile of book towering him. Before saying anything I took a deep breath and clench my fist. You can do this Fine I keep telling myself, even though just looking at him turn me on and wet.

"Hey Shade there you are!" I said finally making him aware of me." I been looking all over for you, Duke is worried you know? What cause you to leave in the middle of dinner? I got worried you know?" I bombarded him with questions panicking at the end. He didn't said anything, but in my short time I notice that was just the real him. Shade keeps to appearances the one for the public and his real one. As I like to call it the flirty Prince and the Mysterious Gallant Mafioso; don't ask. I decided to spend time with Shade so I sat down next to him.

To make myself busy thinking he wasn't going to really be talking I notice a book on the pile scatter around the floor next to Shade, and decided to pick it up. I have read the Lucky Star version, but never the Moon, I brush my hand against Shade finger, and the damp between my legs grow wetter. Just a touch has made me wet get a grip on yourself Fine for goodness sake.

"May the creator have mercy on the Sun poor soul." I thought out-loud, my eyes gazing straight at him. I pointed at the book he was holding not tearing our gaze.

" That's a really sad story, I didn't know you where interested on tragedy Shade." The Fire of Hell and Heaven; was the book originated from the Lucky Star Saint Papers. It was the Lucky Star version of what humans on Earth called a bible. "Do you like this book Fine?" Shade ask. I avoided his gaze feeling the blood rush through my face, and look down at the ground. Great Fine, now he is going to think your a book worm. Though there is nothing wrong with begin one, but I ugh. Get your shit together! I looked at him, and saw him staring back at me.

With a deep breath my mouth open spilling everything I know about the book, I could see how deep he was into it, and somehow it made me glad. I spoke to him about our goddess the Sun and the Moon. I expected him to interrupt me and say that the Sun deserve it, but he never did such a thing. Before I knew I told him the whole story, and blush on how talkative I suddenly become.

Still red from blushing I look at him again." I talked to much, I'm sorry Shade." He shook his head and smile at me. "Not at all, the story is just confusing to me honestly. Just who was the lover of the sun?" he ask me with sincerity.

As I finish explaining to him how all the pages of the Sun lover have been stolen a pregnant silent appear. Only to be broken by both of us asking each other at the same time; ""Is this why our planet, our country have fought?". He looked at me with a surprise look and I know I had a look of wonder just like him. Unexpectedly we laugh together softly enjoying this moment of our.

He is amazing, I can see why Rein would like him. I take back all the mean comments I spoke about him. This connection, the longing, Rein I think I fail as your sister, for I realize he is meant for me.


End file.
